Solutions of specified compositions for medical use in connection with blood dialysis have been commercially prepared by drug manufacturers in the form of stock solution compositions having a predetermined concentration. Such stock compositions can then be supplied to hospitals and other facilities having therapeutic dialysis facilities. For example, such stock solution compositions, comprising the necessary components at a predetermined concentration, are filled in 10 liter containers comprising materials such as polyethylene, and commercially supplied through commission agents to hospitals or the like having dialysis facilities. In the case of so-called "bicarbo solution compositions for dialysis," which have been widely used in recent years, it is necessary to prepare not only a conventional stock solution composition for the dialysis procedures, but also a concentrated bicarbo solution composition. Therefore, as far as bicarbo solution compositions are concerned, the above-mentioned two kinds of stock solution compositions are separately filled in two separate containers, and supplied to therapeutic dialysis facilities.
At present, conventional stock solutions for dialysis procedures are transported and supplied in the form of a liquid, therefore creating many problems, as discussed below. For example, such conventional compositions in the form of a liquid are therefore of undesirably large weight and volume, so that they are very inconvenient to transport, as well as to store and handle. Furthermore, after use of these solutions, a large number of emptied polyester containers or the like remain in these dialysis facilities, and it may therefore be rather difficult for these facilities to discard the emptied containers in an appropriate manner.